


欲之涡/The Swirl of Desire

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, NSFW Art, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 他被比自己年长10岁的她吸引，无法自拔地掉入欲望的漩涡。He was attracted to her who was 10 years older than him, just fell into the swirl of desire.*原创短篇，一发完结，谢谢阅读*作者复健驾驶技术🚗的作品*不知名网黄重出江湖*This work is my original work.*This work is completed. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	欲之涡/The Swirl of Desire

\-------------------------------

他把目前的工作进度存档，从办公室里出来时已经是夜色苍茫，明星高悬于黑色的天幕上。

他忍不住活动了一下因为一整天批阅文件而酸胀的手腕，快步朝住所的方向走去。

他穿过林荫道，道旁的矮灯在夜幕里绽放出柔和的暖光，像一只只硕大的萤火虫，视线越过高墙，远处的街道和广场上火树星桥，是首都一如既往的气派热闹的夜景。

他办公的地点其实距离住所并不远，可以说是一整个建筑群之间相互连接的部分——但即便如此，只靠匀速步行也要走上15分钟——因为他的住址上写的是：首都某某路1号，王宫。

是的，他住在王宫里，他的身份是王国的储君。

他的皮靴踩在地毯上没有发出一点响声，但当他走进起居室时，那个正趴在沙发上看电视的女人还是迅速地回过头来。

黑发黑眼的女人一看到来者是他，笑着跳下沙发朝他走过来，手自然而然地抚上他的胸口，替他解开外套的扣子：“今天又忙了一天是吗？”

“是啊，”他听到这样的问话不由得露出歉意的微笑，“没能陪你一起吃晚饭了。”

眼前的女性闻言，伸手摸上了他的脸：“没事，当然是优先你的工作。”她一边说着，手指从脸颊滑上他的嘴唇，轻轻地点了一下：“不过你有好好吃晚饭吗？”

他点点头，一把攥住了她的手腕，轻轻地嗅了嗅，没闻到什么香水味，反而是饭菜的余烬。她后仰着笑起来，脖颈修长白皙，青色的血管清晰可见，于是他心有灵犀地一把将人拉进了自己的怀里，在抱紧对方的同时，听她笑着说：“那我可就没办法把接下里的台本说完了——”

她眼尾一挑，黑色的眼睛反射室内的落地灯光，像是流动的河水：“我可没办法问一句‘你是要先吃饭，还是先吃我’呢？”

伴随着最后的话尾，她的手一翻，搂住了他的脖子，整个人反压上来，在他的耳垂上轻轻地咬了一口。

他心领神会地把对方朝沙发上压了下去，门边传来轻轻的开合声，是室内随时供主人传召的仿生人侍者已经见机离开了。

他舔舐起对方的眼角——仗着最好的医疗技术的功劳，再加上对方遇到他前的精心保养，令人完全难以想到，看起来如同二十多岁的她，实际年龄至少比他大了10岁——没错，至少。

他的这位公开迎娶的妻子，官方认证的皇妃殿下在民政部门的数据库里找不到任何出生资料，而她也坚称不记得自己的岁数，“至少大了10岁”的结论，是医生们检查了她的骨垢线和牙齿磨损程度后给出的推测，他们认为保守估计，她的年龄应该比他大10-15岁。

他伸了伸手臂，方便对方扯下自己贴身的衬衣，然后将那只涂着黑色指甲油的手指伸进自己怀里。单只是她的手指沿着他的乳头打圈，就已经令他感受到兴奋了。

他觉得裤子有点紧绷，不用看也知道是自己又勃起了，她的手滑过他的裤裆，兴致勃勃绕着柱头的方位打转，然后才不紧不慢地在他的喘息里剥下他的外裤，对着内裤濡湿的部分继续磨蹭。

电视里还在播着新闻，他瞥了一眼，是前两天他和她出席给新投产的工厂剪彩仪式的视频，电视屏幕里的她珠光宝气，精心修饰过的脸与身材，反而令她看起来比他还年轻。

也多亏了这点，他在宣布和她结婚后，让下属替她伪造一个完整崭新的身份，说她是刚毕业不久的大学生，所以没有多少社交关系，竟然也没有人对这个背景只有寥寥数语的皇妃起疑——部分八卦小报试图深入探究这位“无名皇妃”的底细的尝试也被压下来了。

但无论是他的下属，还是他的父亲——现任皇帝，都觉得这位“皇妃” **不太正常** ——不只是不太寻常，而是 **不太正常** 。

作为统治者的继承人，他作为父亲的代表去出席新征服的殖民地的招待晚宴——实际上那是个给适龄的他挑选新娘的晚宴，同样的晚宴已经在首都和其他王国其他大城市举办过，这次在殖民地举办，表面上是让储君和殖民地的臣民接触，彰显威严，但实际上是他的父亲老皇帝在得知儿子对首都的千金们没兴趣后，设法安排他去和地方大员的女儿们接触——比如说各个殖民地总督的女儿们。

那场宴会也是如此。

总督的女儿很漂亮，甚至新殖民地的当地人种的妙龄女子里也不乏佳丽，但他却在宴会的人群中一眼看上了皇妃——

一个前来报道盛会的“记者”。

殖民地的总督，与会的当地名流们都目睹了他匆匆忙忙追着一个女人的背影走出去的场景。

他确实当着几乎所有人的面向这位素不相识的皇妃求婚了，对方则在被他追上表白后愣了一会儿，轻轻地说了声“好的”。

一旁知道内情的总督脸上满是懊恼——他是知道皇室的老传统的，历代都是情种：皇太子的祖父，已经退位的太上皇娶的也是出访时一见钟情的异族女性，甚至为了追求这位先王后还参加了当地的摔跤比赛，在连续击败十几个对手，夺得勇士的头衔后才抱得美人归，两人的儿子就是皇太子的父亲，现任的皇帝。历代的先王里也有不少这样的故事，这些爱情故事不仅在本族内源远流长，异族里也有不少演绎编排的。

皇太子在众目睽睽下开了尊口，自然没有回头箭，虽然陪伴他前来的下属们有些诟病于新皇妃的出身——他们觉得这块新殖民地的人种野蛮不开化、文明程度远低于本族，新皇妃作为其中一员，素质多半也高不到什么地方去。

但下属们看在皇太子的面上，还是对新皇妃保持了表面的尊重，毕竟皇帝已经先行恭喜了自己的亲儿子，一锤定音——和父亲、儿子的浪漫邂逅不同，现任皇帝只是在一直找不到心仪的女性后，迫于传宗接代的压力与一名本族的千金结合，才生下了皇太子。

令所有人都没想到的问题并不是“皇妃的族群开化程度低、不文明”，而是 **她的身份** 。

\-------------------

皇太子看着他的妻子伸出淡粉色的舌头，沿着自己的胸膛一路舔下去，最后停留在裆部，轻轻地用脸颊蹭了蹭那个凸起的帐篷时，不由得心跳加速，他不受控制地伸出手，拂过妻子的脸颊——触手是温润细腻的肌肤。

几乎是皇太子表白的同时，他的侍卫长立刻招来了殖民地民政部门的官员，要调出新皇妃的资料，做一个背景调查。

新皇妃的证件乍一看没有问题，但一切的社保、医疗记录却只能追溯到前2年——当他们要继续调查的时候，发生了令人疑惑的事件：存放户籍数据的服务器机房失火了，而云端储存则因为殖民地被占领时的抵抗运动，早已在战乱中损坏了。

再加上新皇妃宣称自己是个孤儿，社区大学毕业之后就一人独居租房，在战后从事半自由的记者工作——可所有她提供的接触人员名单，不是无法找到核实，就是和新皇妃接触不多，只能大概说出“好像是有这么个人”但却连详细描述新皇妃的长相，两边核实都做不到。

种种巧合加在一起，那么就只能指向——没有巧合。虽然新皇妃坚称自己在战争中的一次轰炸里导致脑震荡，失去了很多以往的记忆，但皇太子尽职的下属们则根据她那肌肉结实，一看就是长期锻炼的身体、敏捷的反应、背后狰狞的伤疤、还有令人生疑的身份里得出了一个不太妙的推测：

**即便殖民地已经被占领统治了，但抵抗势力一直都是存在的** 。

新皇妃对此却是一哂而过：“现在虽然局势逐渐平定了，但一个女人独居还是不免有危险的，我要是跑不快，那或许早已……也就没有今天和皇太子的邂逅了不是吗？再说了，我的力气最多只能杀只鸡。”

皇太子虽然迷恋她，但考虑到本族的利益，也不得不屡次旁敲侧击地试探她，几次之后，她反而在皇太子又一次询问的时候，笑着拉过他的手，放在自己的颈动脉上：“我可以向您保证，我绝对不会包藏祸心，打算要害您或者干扰政治，殿下要是不相信，大可以试着用力——然后您会发现，我一点反抗的力度都没有。”

皇妃说这句话的时候，侍卫长和其他下属们正在不远处守卫，以他们敏锐的听力，自不用说是听到了。

新皇妃倒也不只是说说而已，她宣称自己是孤儿，在和皇太子结婚后，确实从未伸手为亲友要官，也并不像是先代的异族皇后们那样，开口要皇室的政策如何向自己的族群倾斜。即便皇太子偶尔问起，她也只是温和地微笑着说：“我只想要和平。当然，殖民地能多几所学校总是好事。”

这令下属们对于“素质低的新皇妃或许会吹枕头风”的疑惑稍有削减，但御用的医生们的报告则皇太子和他的父亲陷入新的，也是最重要的担心——虽然新皇妃的面容看上去年轻美丽，但她的身体实际上要比皇太子大10-15岁。

皇太子在遇上这名女性的时候是23岁，那么他的妻子至少是33-38岁了。虽然艺术家们用绘画、音乐、文字等等方式赞美历代皇帝和异族皇后的浪漫爱情，但对于皇室来说最重要的莫过于“后继有人”——一个过于年长的新皇妃，无疑意味着可生育年龄的所剩无几。毕竟历代里也曾有过这样的例子：皇帝虽然娶到了心仪的皇后，但却因为各种原因不孕不育，最后只能取精，再选了别的适龄女性的健康优质的卵子，通过代孕诞生下一代。

皇太子的父亲在看到体检报告后，也罕有地犹豫起来，他和异地的儿子进行了私下的视频谈话，问他：“你真的决定迎娶这个女人了吗？”

皇太子的回答是肯定的，他对自己的父亲说：“我第一眼看到她，就知道她是命中注定的那个人，我会带她回来见您的。”

还有一层理由他并未对父亲说过——

**他被比自己年长** **10** **岁的她吸引，无法自拔地掉入欲望的漩涡** 。

在他在宴会的人群中看到这个穿着防风衣，头发随意扎成辫子的女人的瞬间，就被她的气质所吸引，追上前去，嗅到她衣襟的气味，和因为快跑产生的吐息后，更是难以自持，当时若非顾忌还有许多人围观了求婚现场，几乎在她答应的瞬间他就想吻下去。

他感觉到自己的每一个细胞都在叫嚣：“抓住她！别让她跑了！”这也是他的祖父曾经给他描述过的故事：“……第一眼看到你的祖母的时候，我脑子里就只剩下这个念头。”——不过这是经过美化的版本，皇太子的祖父当年差点在摔跤比赛中杀死其他的追求者，是皇室的权势和事后的通稿掩盖了这血腥的内幕。而医学界的内部报告则没有这么浪漫，他们表示据皇室的基因组分析结果，在Y染色体上的异变导致了皇室成员的暴力倾向和偏执的求偶观念——说得不太客气一点的话，那就是这个已经能够进行星际殖民的皇室身上最原始且落后的部分。

染色体的异变深深根植于每一代男性统治者的血脉中，所以皇太子的父亲自然也深知儿子的秉性，他对于儿子的坚持没有再过问，盛大的婚礼就此举行。

在举办婚礼之前，皇太子和他的妻子已经事实上同居了——这倒有些有违历代皇帝所推崇的仪式感：“婚礼前双方应当分居”，但并没有太多的下属对此有非议——因为新皇妃的身份过于敏感，她所提供的住址甚至是个破旧久无人居住的民房，显然不能当做暂时安置的地方。于是下属们为了背景调查，而皇太子则怀了私心，直接把新人留在了总督府里。

他在求婚的当晚就难以抑制自己的冲动，走进了留置新皇妃的客房。

新皇妃那时候刚做完体检——但是体检报告却让皇太子的脸上勃然变色：他随行的医生例行公事地问了一句：“您先前有性经验吗？”这原本只是供医生们是否要给新人做性教育的参考——毕竟新人出身异星上不同的族群，生殖系统上也会稍有差异。

但新皇妃却微笑着说出了石破天惊的发言：“应该算是有吧，我生过五个孩子了。”当时医护们集体陷入了尴尬的沉默，而新皇妃则若有所思地补充了一句：“准确地来说……应该算是怀孕六次？”深入研究皇室男性基因的医生只恐皇太子知道后下一秒就要见血，但出于职业素养还是问了一句：“……那还有一次怀孕是？”

“喔，这倒不是流产，”新皇妃想想微笑着补充道，“胎儿是健康的，只是我出于……个人的原因不愿意生下来，所以就堕胎了。”

虽然背景调查没法再获得新皇妃口中说的“同居伴侣和孩子”的详细资料，但妇科检查从侧面佐证了这名年长的女性所言非虚。这令医疗组和皇帝陛下稍微放心——毕竟这证明了她的子宫有能力孕育出下一代。

唯一不高兴的人就是皇太子了。

他记得自己在拿到初步报告的当晚就极力压抑着自己的怒气冲进了留置新皇妃的客房——虽然贞洁观念早已被他所处的社会所摒弃，但Y染色体令他血脉里的独占欲比一般的男性要强，连他的祖父都在摔跤比赛中差点无法克制嫉妒的心情杀死其他祖母的竞争者——那些竞争者都还只停留在“竞争”的状态，并无一人和祖母有实质性的关系，更何况一下子多了几个穴兄弟的皇太子。

皇太子走进客房的时候，他的妻子正在洗漱，闻声匆匆忙忙套了浴衣走出来，他一看对方那光洁结实，线条健美的大腿，立刻把问责的心抛到了九霄云外。

他立在原地，支支吾吾，而年长的未婚妻似乎看出了端倪，笑着请他坐在沙发边上聊聊——

\--------------------------

皇太子借着室内暖黄的灯光端详整个人伏在他身上的妻子。

她的头发梳得一丝不乱，身上穿的衬衣也把扣子扣到了最高的一颗，裙长到小腿，完全是端庄得体的模样。

但她穿得越是禁欲礼貌，皇太子就愈发忍不住去幻想那些藏在衣料底下的皮肤，他在白天和夜晚的闲暇时间里是如何一次又一次地用舌头丈量过那流淌着奶与蜜之地——也只有这种时候，他那面对国王的盘诘都纹丝不动的妻子，才会流露出张皇失措的表情，喘息着抓紧皇太子的肩膀，在上面留下血痕，求他慢一点。

这也是皇太子在情欲中少有的占据主导地位的时刻。他喘息着让妻子把全身的重量都交给自己，温柔又狂热地看着女性的手指一颗颗剥开他的衬衣纽扣。

如果皇太子晚几年和自己“命中注定”的妻子相遇，局面或许不会像今天这样被动，但他遇见自己的妻子时只有23岁——很不幸还是个处男。

他年长的、已经生育过、无疑有着丰富的性经验的妻子占了上风——

在他看见新人的当晚，他被妻子邀请着在沙发边坐下，“聊一聊增进彼此的理解”，他说了几句之后就完全被自己的Y染色体主导，忍不住伸出手去，摸上了浴衣领口透出来的，他妻子背后的那道伤疤。

他出于“自己的所有物曾遭损坏”的愤怒和害怕，轻声问：“你的旧伤能让我看看吗？”他的妻子没有异议，转过身去解开了浴衣——于是他看到那道纵贯女性脊背的伤疤。

在最初的担忧过去之后，他的视线难以抑制地被对方的侧乳所吸引，在他的心理意识到不妥之前，已经忍不住伸出了手。

他的妻子回头，黑色的双眸里映出皇太子因为失态涨红的脸，轻轻地笑了一声，然后抓起他的手放在了自己赤裸的胸口上。

后面的事情自然无需赘述，但皇太子在脱下裤子的时候还是犹豫了一下——他想到了自己的祖父：异族的祖母对于打败了所有的竞争者来到自己面前的祖父一时间难以接受，她想要逃离会场避开这个不同种族、浑身染血的雄性——但祖父当然没有给她机会。

虽然祖父最后得偿所愿，但种族的隔阂，加上本星球的同族恐惧皇室的权势而勒令祖母接受求婚的强按头，还是令祖父母的婚姻蒙上了貌合神离的阴影——即便祖父是皇帝。

这样的貌合神离在皇太子的父亲出生后也不见得有多少改善，祖母不长寿，人到中年就去世了。祖父大受打击，叫回了在外出访的儿子，宣布了退位的决定。

祖父每当对孙子说起自己的情史时，总会在结尾惆怅地补上一句：“如果你找到了自己的意中人……你要尊重她。”

皇太子即便热血上头，但还勉强记得祖父的教诲，他当时看着自己勃起的紫黑色性器，犹犹豫豫是否要“做个绅士”离开她的臀缝，但那雄性进攻的长枪却又在每一次在对方腿根滑动摩擦的时候贪恋她身体的温度，留下表露出欲望的前列腺液。

他的妻子也觉察出年轻人的犹豫不前，转过头朝他露齿一笑：“怎么了？如果你想让我怀孕的话，可得插进来才行呀。”——他的妻子先前在医生的体检中已经得知了皇太子娶妻的最主要目的。

这句话彻底击垮了皇太子摇摇欲坠的理智。他任由那双女性的手扶住自己的阴茎，送进了花穴里。

她或许没有爱上他，但一定是自愿的。他得出了这样的判断。

那天晚上他们做了6次，一开始是他没有章法地压在自己的妻子身上，用年轻人的兴奋和冲动抽插着，直到白浆从两人的腿根间滑下来；其后是他的妻子一边放任他在颈部啃咬，一边反手推倒了他，自己对着他勃起的性器坐了下去……

最后他的妻子轻轻地拉着他的性器，引诱着他向前走，像是牵着狗的绳子一样，把他拉进了浴室里。

从那一刻开始，他的脖子就套进了“欲望”的项圈里。

\-----------------------------

他看着在自己面前扯开衬衣，把盘好的头发挠散，令黑色的发丝披洒在肩头上的妻子时，脑海里又冒出了这个念头：即便她对自己过往的经历、丈夫和孩子们语焉不详、即便他难以判断这个每天晚上主动朝他走过来，脱下自己的衣服的雌性究竟是怀揣着怎么样的感情，但有一点是皇太子可以确定的——她是自愿的。

毕竟除了他，她没有更好的选择。皇太子有些骄傲地想：他是异星宗主国的殖民者，而她是野蛮、未开化的殖民地的一员，无论她背后是什么样的势力，她都得花功夫讨好他——毕竟她完全没有和他抗衡的资本。

想来他的妻子也确实是聪明人，知道选择什么样的道路能让自己出生的殖民地得到最多的好处——只要他们顺从，那么作为“皇妃的家乡”，自然可以得到宗主国的经济与科技援助，只要维持一段时期，对宗主国来说微不足道但对殖民地来说至关重要的援助，再加上教育和宣传的潜移默化，那么在一两代人之后，殖民地会完全服从并发自内心地拥护宗主国。

皇太子的手滑过对方的唇，他的妻子正在亲吻着他的腹肌，而手指则不紧不慢地从他的马眼上滑过，把他溢出的前列腺液涂抹在自己的胸脯上。

这样也好。皇太子长出一口气，他伸手要去拉这个伏在他两腿间的女人——他知道对方快要结束了，他的妻子没有给他口交过，至多也就是蜻蜓点水地亲一下他的柱头，然后就在他期待中坐上去。

如果换了别的男人，对于这样的绝色不肯为自己口交，难免要想方设法地半哄半劝，必定要对方遂了自己的愿。可皇太子并没有这样做——倒不是他心里没有这样的绮念，而是年长的妻子亲吻他腹部的时候，与其说他感受到了情欲的快乐，不如说是母性的慈爱。

皇太子的母亲去世得很早，在皇太子三岁的时候，他的母亲为一所学校做开学致辞，观者如堵，但会场混进了一个殖民地来的不速之客，刺客不忿于宗主国的“对殖民地的资源掠夺和剥削”，做了人体炸弹。

皇太子的母亲当场罹难。虽然国王和这位本族千金的结合只是出于“需要一个继承人”的政治联姻，但在巨变面前也不由得为这位无辜的女性感到悲伤和惋惜。

这件事最直接的后果是宗主国加强了对所有殖民地的管控，而许多下属也对皇室的传统：继承人去各地出访寻觅适合的配偶这件事颇有微词——在历史上，有许多任王后——无论是出身友邦的还是殖民地的，在成为皇妃后总会费尽心思地为自己的族群谋求利益，即便她们无法直接干预政治，也极力在枕边给自己的丈夫吹风。

本族的权贵们十分害怕年轻的王子娶一个殖民地出身的妻子——殷鉴不远，他们不乐意看到任何一种“皇室放宽对殖民地管控”的可能性。

所以在皇太子求婚、而下属们对皇妃做背景调查毫无进展的时候，就曾有医疗组对皇太子进言——为了预防“皇妃是殖民地抵抗势力派来的内奸”这样最不妙的万一，不如安排几次“妇科体检”，取了足够的皇妃的卵子和基因，如果皇妃确有异心，还望皇太子能够以大局为重——下一代可以通过试管婴儿诞生，而新皇妃本人，就还请皇太子忍痛割爱了——他们可以为皇太子做一个完美的克隆人，满足他的Y染色体带来的求偶执念，再不济也得是切除了新皇妃的一部分前额叶，确保她忘光自己的立场和政治目的。

皇太子一向尊重技术官僚，但为了这个第一晚就让他把脑袋埋进自己的胸脯，轻轻地亲吻他额头，虽然满身精液的狼藉但还是笑着对他说：“你真的很精力充沛呢，殿下。”的女人，他罕见地固执己见。

最后统治者和下属各退一步：皇太子得保证自己的妻子不能够干预政治，也不会通过私下渠道表明任何不同于宗主国的立场；而医疗组则如愿以偿地取到了新皇妃的卵子。

但他也并非不能理解自己的父亲听说他要娶一个可能比自己大10岁，还是野蛮的殖民地出身的女性时的皱眉了——当他带着自己的新婚妻子回到首都，第一次拜见父亲时，整场会面的气氛极度僵硬冷淡，双方只是勉强维持了基本的社交礼仪。

因为父亲隐约流露出的敌意，皇太子此后绝不让自己的妻子和父亲独处——也好在他出身于皇室，即便他和父亲同住在皇宫内，不同的建筑群也实际上令父子俩的物理距离间隔甚远。

他今天其实并未处理完手头的工作，只是听到下属说父亲老国王召见了妻子，不得不匆匆结束手头的工作，想要回来过问——虽然父亲接受了他娶回一个大儿子10岁的儿媳妇的事实，但老国王的重点从此转移到儿媳的子宫上——他和妻子结婚已经快一年了，从没有避孕的手段，但皇妃却从没有怀孕。

父亲在近期的几次谈话里，已经话里话外地暗示了他这一点，上周更是和皇太子挑明了说：小夫妻或许应该试着依靠现代医学，来为皇室生下未来的继承人。

即便皇太子有意弥和父亲和妻子间的隔阂与敌意，但那些体察到老国王话外音的权贵们已经用行动做出了站队的选择，他们对殖民地出身的皇妃礼貌却不亲近，更无一人表态支持，哪怕在宴会上有任何一个妇女向皇太子妃致意，也会在说了几句后把话题引到“生育”上来，拐弯抹角地替老皇帝暗示儿媳妇。

皇太子对此无计可施——毕竟这并不是敌意的表示，他无法置喙。在这样的情况下，他的妻子几乎是孤立的——和本族远隔上百个星系；宗主国首都的权贵们受到国王的影响；而丈夫的下属们不是只在乎她的卵子，就是对她的出身有所提防。

……一旦他的妻子表露出一点异心，等待她的将会是什么——不言而喻。

好在她足够温顺——又或者说足够聪明。皇太子想，虽然他乐意保护这个年长的妻子，但作为储君，他的权柄是无法和父亲老国王抗衡的，如果是来自父亲的意志，那么无论是医生还是权贵们，都会干脆迅速地执行……

皇太子的思绪卡顿了，他看到自己的妻子掀起了裙摆——而在过膝长裙下，他妻子穿着的丝袜是破了洞的。

那洞口正在她的两腿之间，而丝袜底下，他的妻子什么都没有穿。近期为了取卵子，他的妻子的私处并没有体毛——有几次还是夜晚降临时，他的妻子直接把剃刀递给他，嘟囔着：“我不想让护士们给我剃毛”，而皇太子自然从其所愿。此刻皇太子能看到他的妻子的花穴间，有半透明的蜜露滴了下来，浅褐色的阴唇随着主人呼吸的频率微微开合，发出无声的邀请。

他的妻子捧着他的脸颊吻他：“我想给你一个惊喜……”这位机敏的女性显然早已在婚姻生活中意识到了自己对丈夫的性吸引力，她不仅包容甚至纵容皇太子的性需求，还总有别出心裁的花样来引起小丈夫的兴趣。

皇太子一面沉溺于妻子的情趣中，一面也有些迁怒自己的Y染色体——比如此时此刻，他明知道这个殖民地出身的女性或许是近期承受了更多来自自己父亲的压力，而不得不下功夫笼络唯一的盟友；但他还是难以抑制地为对方取悦自己的举动而感到兴奋。

于是皇太子搂紧了他的妻子，亲吻对方的乳珠，满意地看着在自己的啃咬下，那浅棕色的葡萄干沾满了男性的唾液，饱满挺立起来。

——即便对方的态度暧昧，且有意无意地在性交这件事上掌控他，他的Y染色体还是迫使他义无反顾地跃入欲望的漩涡。

他听到自己的妻子喘息变重了——也只有这种时候，对方才会一改平日的从容镇定，流露出慌乱的真实来。年长的女性断断续续地笑着说：“我本来想着晚餐后就给你这个惊喜的……所以我下午就换上了，但是陛下却突然叫我去一趟——”

皇太子没有仔细听后半句话，他的心底突然被没由来的嫉妒所填满了，他翻身把自己的妻子压在沙发上，猛然挺腰进得更深，啃咬并舔舐着妻子的脖颈问：“所以你就穿成这样，横跨了整个皇宫，去见我的父亲是吗？”

她后仰着脖颈，把颈动脉毫无保留地交给他：“唔……还好我的身份令我面见陛下的时候不用安检，不然可真不好说。”她边说边笑，令皇太子心头生出一种奇妙的嫉妒来——即便对象是自己的妻子和父亲，即便什么都没有发生，但他的Y染色体的独占欲还是让皇太子心生一种微妙的不满，仿佛自己的所有物未经允许，贸贸然地将自己置于可能会被人染指的风险下。

于是他开始用手指撩拨妻子的花蕊——说实话，这也是他从这个像母亲又像是妻子的女性身上学来的技术之一。

他的妻子弓起了腰，但这动作除了让皇子的性器进得更深，在抽插中带出大量淡白色的汁水外，对这个喉咙被皇太子一口叼住的女性没有任何裨益。她只能颤抖着搂紧皇太子的肩膀，双腿被皇太子的身体分开，毫无遮拦地任由宗主国的继承人在流淌着奶与蜜的富饶之地掠夺。

皇太子痴迷地啃着对方的肩胛骨，那结实没有赘肉的地方留下了他的牙印——他的妻子身体素质很好，就连吻痕和掐痕的淤青也不容易在那健美的躯体上长久地停驻，往往只不过在性爱的次日便消失无踪，就像她下了床之后那些情欲便如朝露消逝，在日常的起居里和皇太子的相敬如宾，礼貌客气那样。

即便是对皇妃心怀芥蒂的下属也不得不承认来自未开化殖民地的皇妃在白天的言行端庄大方，并不像是低贱的情妇那样，只知道不顾一切不分场合地黏住男人，有失皇室的身份。

她的放荡和在床榻间的风情只有皇太子品尝过，但他却意外地衍生出新的嫉妒——他年长的妻子究竟是经历了多少个雄性，又和他们间有怎么样的延续下一代的故事，才终究造就出这一副擅长风月的身体呢？在她生育的几胎背后，在他之前，究竟有多少个男人已经把他们的染色体各异精液填进这矫健的肉体里了呢？

他的妻子对此含糊其辞，不知道是觉得羞于启齿，还是确实如下属们最不妙的猜想——那就是她口中的“几任同居男友和六次怀孕”只是为了掩盖自己的过去，转移他们做背景调查的重点的烟雾弹，实际上她并没有混乱的情史，只是个有过生育的女性刺客而已——毕竟对子宫壁的检查无法判断出她究竟生育过几次，他们目前得到的一切数据都只来自当事人自己的讲述。

目前暂时没有足够的证据能支持任何一种猜想，就像是皇太子找不到决定性的证据来断言这位年长的妻子对自己的感情那样——当她在床榻间温柔地搂住他，让他埋进自己的胸脯里，爱怜地亲吻他的额头时，他觉得自己是被爱的；但当她被他牵着手，一起出席公开场合，对来宾们和自己的丈夫全程保持温和的微笑，按照下属们的要求落后皇太子半步站着的时候，他又觉得对方只是迫于权势和殖民地的安危，不得不顺从他、讨好他而已。

皇太子的手抚上他妻子的脖颈，轻轻地对着颈动脉按了下去，他如愿以偿地听到了妻子呼唤自己名字的哀求，下体也感受到对方因为危机感而紧绷的吮吸，然后皇太子才在心满意足中喷射出来，再一次用自己的Y染色体把对方熏染上皇室的标记。

每当这个时候，他才找回一点在性事中的主动权，感觉自己摆脱了Y染色体的诅咒，但他看着温柔地搂抱着自己的妻子，感受到她那温暖湿润的花穴还在高潮的余音里紧紧地亲吻着自己，并且他无可避免地感到愉悦时，又不免在想：是否他此刻的表现，也不过是独占欲的另一种叙述方式，是Y染色体的阴影，始终笼罩在他的头顶上呢？

他听到妻子呼唤他的名字，看着这个推断年龄不详却美艳的女人慢慢地靠在他的胸膛上，讨好地用自己赤裸的胸脯有意无意地摩擦过他的胸肌，不由得沉浸在饕足后的放松和疲倦里。

留在殖民地的下属今天传递了消息，说他们对皇妃的背景调查取得了重大的进展，找到了几处据信是没有来得及销毁的档案保存地点……

于是他用自己的胳膊搂住了对方，在闭上眼睛的瞬间想：无论妻子的出身也好、心境也罢；哪怕是他自己在和这个女人相处时的情绪起伏……他终有一天会全都得出结论的。

——Fin——

**Note** :

*一句话概括本文：《纯情小处男惨遭老阿姨套路》

*本文其实是以往的几个旧构思改编并提炼出来的独立短篇，其实灵感来源是我已经发布的某几个原创主角的废设（想必读过我其他原创作品的读者能很容易对上其中的影子——我只是随口一说，读到这里的你没必要去看，因为这篇文是 **十足的独立短篇** ，童叟无欺）

——如果读者在读完后觉得：“这文里是不是有不少 **欲苏还休** 的成分？”，那我要在此大言不惭地说一句：My bad😜

——无论如何，首先我们可以排除本文中的女主角的灵感来源 **一定没有** 李桂芬女士。

~~我现阶段发布的全部作品大概可以概括为：《只有李桂芬不是玛丽苏的世界》🤣~~

*这些废设是属于在原属作品的写作时觉得“如果写出来会（令人物身上的）要素过多，干扰了文章的主线”，所以砍掉的，但是虽被废弃，我却始终对个别元素有兴趣，不忍心完全让它们在硬盘里吃灰，就写了出来。

*当把这些元素重新拿起来再创作的时候，为了降低读者们阅读的门槛，照顾到“我不想为了1个短篇去读其他的作品”的读者们：

（实际上，我在看小说的时候也是如此——除非我对人物的故事很有兴趣，否则我才不会在看完某作品之后，又把关联的作品全都读完——如果某个作者这样要求我，我反而会觉得被捆绑销售了。所以我在写作的时候虽然很想推销自己的其他原创作品，但想想还是“己所不欲，勿施于人”了😂）

同时，既然本文被改写为独立短篇，为了照顾到故事的完整性，就在创作时又糅合了其他的元素，使之能成为一个不看其他作品也能流畅理解故事逻辑的独立短篇。

——其实本来还想写 **父子丼** 的内容（即女主角和男主角的父亲之间……🙈🙊🙉），但是碍于篇幅上不好编排，故而舍弃了（相信我，我确实是个充满诚意的野生网黄🤣）

*虽然本来是想写PWP(porn without plot)的，但不知道为什么写着写着车速越来越慢……最后成了另一种意义上的PWP(porn with plot)😂看来不知名网黄号老爷车🚗的复健过程——还有很漫长的距离呢。🤣

*再次感谢阅读❤

\----------------- 

2021.1.13 update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of the female character of this novel(In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it!

我悄悄放一张用捏人网站捏出来的本文女主角

https://picrew.me/image_maker/278121

（其实捏人最大的难度在于，要找熟女模板真的好难……为了捏一个三十多岁风情万种的女人我煞费苦心.jpg）


End file.
